


Marking and Mating - Fantasy!Fenro

by NeptunGalix (orphan_account)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Camping, Fantasy AU, Gyro is a brat too, Gyro is a monster fucker you cant convince me other wise, I wanted that twink obliterated, I wrote this after talking with a friend about an au I am working on so im posting this writing here, King!Scrooge, Knotting, M/M, Mage!Gyro, Magic, Marking, Mild Blood, Porn With Plot, Rutting, Scrooge knows they are gonna fuck, Sex in the woods, Smut, Trans Gyro Gearloose, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Fenton, Ya i threw this together it was like 3 am, but its the first smut i ever finished writing, ducktales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NeptunGalix
Summary: Ya uhI'm back with another fenro writing because I really like the shipping okay
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Marking and Mating - Fantasy!Fenro

**Author's Note:**

> Ya uh  
> I'm back with another fenro writing because I really like the shipping okay

Walking down the warm castle hall the mage searched for the king he worked under. Placing a hard knock on the large wooden door Gyro grabbed the silver handle and pulled the wooden barrier away. Inside sat King Scrooge, writing down the new amount of savings he had stored away.  
“Ah, Gyro. What brings you here so suddenly?” The immortal royal asked.  
“Well I came to inform you I will be away for a few days. So I brought over a book and some scrolls for anything that happens while I am gone.” The mage pulled out the listed items from his large satchel.  
“It’s that wolf-duck you are with, isn’t it? I never managed to catch his name.” Mumbling the last part the king glanced up at the mage.

Gyro’s face would flush slightly, he never told anyone about the relationship him and Fenton had. Honestly he did everything to make it seem like just a professional thing.   
“Well that is partly why I will be away.” It was the whole reason he would be away but admitting it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Scrooge shook his head and chuckled to himself. Standing from his desk the elder moved to the large fireplace in the room the two stood within. Grabbing the pointed metal the royal poked at the burning logs.  
“You seem to forget how old I am Gyro, I have seen just about everything. It’s very clear you pair are involved romantically. Don’t think you can fool this duck.” Pulling his small rounded glasses from his bill the immortal would clean the glass.  
“I will use the book if something comes up, go do whatever it is you need.” 

Leaving the castle the chicken walked the normal path to his own home. The sun had quickly lowered and lamps were being placed outside doors for other family members heading home and to help others see the dirt and stone path. Kicking small pebbles in his walk the houses and buildings would slowly dissipate from his view.   
Living just outside the town was nice as there wasn’t the sound of children screaming in the streets waking the mage after late nights of working at spells and potions. Opening the door to the cottage Gyro heard the soft whimpering of Fenton. Looks like they need to leave very soon.

“Fenton i’m back, is everything packed away?” He called out, walking to the source of the whimpering. As soon as the door was opened the wolf-duck hybrid was clinging to the mage.  
“Gyro I can’t handle it any longer!” The duck cried out. His claws tore the back of the cloak the chicken wore, thankfully the damage can be undone with magic.  
“Okay okay let me grab a thing then we will leave.” Sighing, Gyro pulled himself free from the were-duck and moved to his small desk. Grabbing a small bottle that finally finished brewing the top was pulled off. Opening his beak the mage poured the colorful liquid into his mouth and quickly swallowed.   
Placing down the bottle, the two grabbed the two bags that were packed away for this trip.

  
Fenton couldn’t stop whimpering and whining as they walked deep into the forest. One of the downsides of being partly a werewolf, the ruts was one of the many things he had to deal with his whole life. But Gyro had a plan to try and help with the cycle and Fenton was willing to do anything to ease this problem.  
“Almost there Fen, just a little bit further.”  
“What are we even going to do? Why do we need to be in the fucking forest?” Clearly the duck was annoyed he had to wait so long and he still hasn’t learned a thing of what will happen.  
“You will see, just wait.”

  
A small clearing in the woods was found and a fire was set up to keep them warm during the cold night they stood in. Placing the bags down, a small growl came from Fenton. He was about to lose it. The rut was driving him crazy.  
“Gyro please! It’s unbearable!” The wolf was huffing and growling from his hormones going wild within his body.  
Laying down a thick cloth Gyro walked over to the whining wolf-duck and was quickly overwhelmed with the smell of the ruts hormones. A soft groan escaped his throat.  
“Alright I can finally help you with this damn rut so you won’t keep complaining about it.” the mage stated.

Grabbing at his cloak, the rope was quickly untied from the waist and the silk fabric would slide down his thin body, pooling at the two’s feet. A small chuckle came from the chicken as he watched the duck’s face flush rapidly. The chicken stepped back and the bottoms he wore joined the cloak on the ground.  
“After doing some research I found this might be the only way to help pull you from the cycle.” Lowering himself to the cloth the mage would place himself in a presenting position to his partner. A soft grunt of pain came from the one on the ground. Gyro had drunk a potion that would put him through a heat cycle and yet he didn’t think that pain would be a part of it.  
“We have to mate?!” Fenton said, trying to keep a clear head to process the situation.  
“What would you rather suffer with the rut?” Asked Gyro, slightly annoyed at the question from his lover.

The light of the fire wasn’t helping Fenton keep himself composed, he could see just how wet Gyro was. That and the position the mage laid in made his erection finally show itself.   
Salivating at the sight the duck made his way over and dropped to his knees. The scent hit him like a huge wave, a long groan escaping his bill.   
“You gonna stick it in or what?”   
“Have you done anything like this before?”  
“Oh my gods, how many times do I have to remind you that I lost it to that fucking fairy now stuff me and fuck me like we are trying to breed damn it!” The heat was getting the best of Gyro, he was desperate.

  
Growling at the sudden attitude Fenton grabbed the chicken by his waist and jerked him closer, grabbing some of his hair and held his head to the cloth.  
“Fine you whore. Maybe I can breed the brat out of you.” Letting into the rut finally Fenton quickly pressed his cock into the wet folds of his boyfriend. Moaning at the tightness of the heat the were-duck wasted no time in plowing into the mage.  
“Ho- fuck you are- holy shit. Bigger than I expected!” Reaching around the male on the receiving end grabbed onto a large root of a tree. Now he wasn’t complaining at the size, he was loving every bit of it.   
Fenton was too focused on the tightness of the core he was filling all he could make was grunts and huffs. An orgasm was rapidly building with each thrust he made. The grip on Gyro’s waist would tighten to keep him in place.

Gyro would cry out in pleasure when Fenton hit at an angle that started to drive him wild. His beak agape as louder and louder moans escaped, seeing stars when that special spot was suddenly rammed into.  
“Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fen- oh god I am so close!” He wailed.  
Using the fist full of hair Fenton pulled Gyro into a position where the mage’s back was against the wolf-duck’s chest. Sliding a hand down to the heat of the wailing chicken the wolf found that small nub of nerves that was sure to send Gyro over the edge.   
“You gonna come for me so soon? God you’re so good.” Purred Fenton.  
Just touching it caused the mage to clamp down onto the cock that was so deep within him. Crying out the male started to shake and tense up as he was hit with his climax. What followed was the duck letting out a howl as his seed would explode inside the walls that were holding him close.

Yet he wasn’t done. Fenton still had a strong erection within his lover. Sliding out he would flip the mage onto his back then stuff him full again with his penis.   
“Please knot me, breed me! I want it so badly, I need it!” Wrapping both his legs and arms around the duck they would share a heated kiss. Somehow the duck felt bigger than the first go. He was harder this time as a knot started to form at the base of the shaft.  
Growling softly as the rough thrusting started. If the two weren’t moaning so loudly the sounds of the wet slapping would be heard from how hard they were at it.

The knot was inflating quickly, bringing the duck to a new level of pleasure. He was so close as Gyro couldn’t stop coming. The mage was so sensitive and being fucked so hard his legs were going numb.

  
“I’m gonna breed you so good amor, maybe even fill you with a pup or two.”  
“That’s all I could ever want right now, please please!”

Suddenly Fenton would bite down on the collarbone and shoulder of his partner, deep enough to draw blood. This is his mate, his and his alone. They belong to each other and pray for anyone who gets between them.

A yelp was made from Gyro, groaning in pleasure from the sharp teeth that pierced his perfect coat of white feathers.

Releasing the body from his bill another howl was made as the knot was stuffed into the tight heat. Erupting inside the slick heat Gyro yelled out as one last climax hit him, It was the strongest one yet and it took all the remaining energy he had left within him.

Panting wildly the two didn’t move so they could ride out the end of the high. The wolf would lick away at the wound he created, several “sorry”’s were made. Now it was just the crackling of the fire that was heard, the two not knowing really what to say.

Resting his head onto the chest of the mage, the duck finally caught his own breath.  
Staying in silence the two would shift so they laid and were cuddled close. Raising a shaking hand Gyro used some spell to build a tent around the two so they could rest. Talking can be saved for the morning.


End file.
